


Trapezium

by fishmoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishmoon/pseuds/fishmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous ficlets involving Poe, Finn, and Rey. Fluff for the most part, minor speculation, flights of fancy, and just general noodling about what these three are like in downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapezium

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd, so forgive the author's rustiness.

"--can't take power from the inertial dampers to get more speed on turns, you'll turn yourself into paste!" The 'you idiot' was clear in Rey's crisp accent, and Finn sped up, hobbling around the corner to the hangar to see just who the unlucky bastard-about-to-be-schooled was.

Poe leaned against his X-Wing's landing gear, arms folded lazily across his chest, a smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth. "I might, but the pilots from high-grav worlds can eke out a bit more speed if you make that mod. Might bring them up to my level." 

It was the amusement in Poe's tone as much as the ache of strained muscles in his back that made Finn stop and lean against the blast doors for a moment. A chance to watch the two of them argue was not to be missed, now that he understood there wasn't true anger behind the squabbling.

Rey raised her wrench-bearing hand and waved it warningly in Poe's direction. "If I make that mod then you'll just borrow one of their X-Wings, and the very next day, we'll be down a fighter because you've crashed it after passing out from too sharp a turn without your inertial dampers. Waste of a good fighter." She tossed the wrench into a basket with a sharp gesture, putting her hand on her hip and staring at Poe.

He clapped a hand over his heart. "No sorrow over losing the best pilot in the Resistance?"

"To his own stupidity?" Rey arched an eyebrow. "Hardly."

"You've been spending far too much time with the General." That, with a sigh. Poe ran his hand through his hair and glanced aside. "Looks like our friend has escaped the nurse's tender mercies again. Finn!" He waved, and Finn pushed off the hangar doors to hobble over, stopping when Rey inserted herself under his bad shoulder and led him to an upturned crate. 

"Don't let me interrupt," Finn said once he was settled and Rey had gone back to digging through the parts crates, "I like hearing you two argue over ships; means I get to learn more about what can explode."

"In this case, mostly just my blood vessels, according to our girl here. Followed shortly by the X-Wing itself." Poe ducked his head and gave Finn a sly look underneath the mess of curls on his brow. 

Rey glanced up at this, brown eyes now wide in thought instead of narrowed in irritation. "There's something to be said for the old T-65s' S-foil locks for conserving energy, though. If you maintained the s-foils in closed position out of atmosphere, you might be able to maintain the inertial dampers for sharper turns. You'd still be unable to fire, though."

"Hmm. Might be useful in a retreat situation all the same, though the T-70 doesn't have the same laser-cannon restrictions as the T-65 did -- but you mean the power draw for the cannons, don't you?" Poe was distracted again, focus shifted away from Finn. "Let's test it out on Black Five's ship and see, if they'll agree."

"You could also leave the switch to the astromech droid instead of it being a manual thing," Finn suggested, sifting through memories of training and testing for the First Order. "With an override as needed. It'd mean a faster reaction time if the droid thought it was necessary."

They both turned to look at him, then at each other. Poe's hand landed on his good shoulder and squeezed, and Rey kissed his forehead. "Good plan," they said in unison.

****

People often tried to compare their relationship to a trinary star system, three beings orbiting around a fixed centre of gravity with a mutual pull between them. It wasn't like that. They were a trapezium: no fixed centre of gravity -- how could there be, with their lives? -- but high velocity, all shifting and changing as they vied to compete and improve. 

Rey was the brightest of their trio, quick to learn but also oddly serene. She pulled them in different directions, sometimes in the wake of others for a time, but she always returned to their own path through the galaxy. For all that she desired connection to others, she seemed content with Finn and Poe being her major connections to the greater galaxy.

Poe occasionally flashed brighter than Rey, flares of humour and easy cameraderie visible on his surface, but a cool core beneath. He and Rey were most likely to be the furthest away from one another, but tenuous threads of connection bound them together.

Finn was the anchor-point for the bright pair.

****

"It's an odd accent you've got for a scavenger." Poe's statement was almost a question, but she knew she could ignore it and he wouldn't push further. As incessantly curious as he was, he also respected boundaries.

"You're not the first person to notice," Rey said, "It's how I speak."

"Almost Coruscanti," Finn put in. "Most of the officers tried to talk like you."

They were all sprawled the corner of the medbay that they'd claimed for themselves, Finn in bed, Rey and Poe draped across crates of medical equipment serving as chairs. Rey propped herself up on an elbow, gaze lost in the middle-distance. "I remember--" She paused. "--it seemed important to sound like that. When I was alone. If I sounded like that, they might recognize me when they came back, even if I didn't recognize myself anymore." She shook herself out of her reverie as the two men exchanged looks.

Finn shook his head even as Poe gestured towards him, heavy eyebrows arched in question. Finn turned one hand palm-upwards in Poe's direction, and Poe tipped his head towards Rey. Poe was the one more curious about Rey's past; Finn wanted to look forward instead. It meant that Poe had to ask the questions. "Have you gotten any further in figuring that out? You could ask the General to forward the DNA scan to her Republic contacts."

Rey rolled over, her chin digging into Finn's thigh for a moment before she folded her hands atop his leg and placed her chin atop them. She stared at Poe thoughtfully. "They'll find me when it's the right time. Somehow or another." The words were firm, and Poe felt the book snap closed on this conversation. Instead of try to continue it, he leaned against Finn and rested his head against the other man's shoulder.

The nurse found them in a tangle of limbs later and simply tucked a few blankets around them with a sigh.


End file.
